


Fireworks

by Billywick



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/pseuds/Billywick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes part in my 30/30-150 continuity. Noh-Varr appreciates every part of Tommy, but maybe he is just a little partial to his backside. Tommy thinks that maybe that Kree curiousity could be the death of him. A very, very pleasurable death. (basically pwp). Has nothing to do with fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hisboywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisboywriter/gifts).



> This contains rimming and if that squiffs you, back off now and run :3
> 
> Gifted to one of my favourite people ever, my precious elf!

“You certainly are a sight to behold, Thomas Shepherd.”

Out of all things to be greeted upon his return, this might be his favourite. Tommy, stretched out over the bed, naked as the day he was born, roused just barely from sleep and giving him the most adorably confused look from beneath tousled, brilliant strands of silver.

Noh-Varr had been out, running some sort of errand for Kate and probably the Avengers, but Tommy tipped his bet in the directions of their own, resident Hawkeye. Noh listened to Kate’s orders, silently recognized her as the team leader and boy, did that suit Kate well. Tommy had awoken in an empty bed in the middle of the night before, to a note that read something ridiculous along the lines of Kate bailing Clint Barton out of trouble and needing a handy spaceboy.

It didn’t bother Tommy in the right ways, for someone besides himself to make demands of the Kree, but his jealousy was transparent no matter how well he tried to hide it. It was bad enough that everyone knew he and Noh shared something way beyond platonic, he didn’t have to go and be a possessive, jealous idiot of a boyfriend too.

Tommy smiled a lazy smile, stretching and lifting the covers that had fluttered down to his waist. It provided a spectacular view of his backside and thighs, more so when he stretched out onto his stomach, hugging a pillow under his head.

“Pretty good, hm?” he said, glancing over his shoulder, “are you just going to stand there? Take a picture, roachboy, it might last longer.”

“As enticing as the offer of a semi-pornographic photograph of your back view is, I think I’d rather show you my personal appreciation.”

Noh still managed to address Tommy, even with his eyes stuck on the younger’s midsection and below. Tommy had an absolutely stunning backside, and the hip bones he was more than familiar with had Noh’s fingers twitch.

There was no need for self-restraint here, they’d shared their bodies on numerous occasions and consent was no longer a concern to either of them. What they had was real, and it was good, and they could touch each other as much as they liked. Right at this moment, Noh relished releasing the control he had over himself as he crawled onto the bed, coming up no further than Tommy’s lower back, where he pressed his mouth, let his lips linger on untainted skin as his fingers caressed those sharply jutted, beautiful natural handlebars.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, but it was not for Tommy’s ears, it was confirmation against his skin where the Kree lingered, moving over where his lover’s spine dipped into the lower curve of his back, then following it down to very firm flesh rounded in the most sinful of curves.

Tommy moaned, not quite in response, and sank his face into the pillow. He arched his back enough for his lower body to press into the touches, eyes going shut. Noh-Varr was so very good at finding all the hidden, sensitive spots on his body, almost as if it was damn mission to find out what made Tommy melt and how he could exacerbate the process.

“I could get used to this,” he heard himself tell the pillow, though he didn’t doubt the Kree’s ears strained to pick up every word and sound he might elicit.

“Shh,” Noh-Varr sounded almost angry, as if Tommy’s input disturbed his mood that apparently involved nothing above Tommy’s navel and especially not his mouth. But his ears did strain for the moan, just as the speedster predicted, finding it to be the perfect accompaniment for the sensual little session he was indulging both of them in. This was one of the key aspects he marveled over, privately, the way Tommy could be all raw edges and frustrate him enough to rip out bushels of white hair on one day and the following night, they would be absolutely inseparable, as if they couldn’t breathe without the other close.

Noh’s fingers worked over Tommy’s stomach, circling, exploring, keeping very definitely from straying below a certain line, ignoring the existence of Tommy’s exacerbated ‘problem’. The speedster would have to earn himself the privilege of being pleasured and he could do exactly that by letting Noh-Varr do as he wished to, to thoroughly appreciate his body.

A smooth expanse of skin was in front of Noh’s eyes. He devoured the beautiful landscape given to him by this position.He didn’t need to pay Tommy any more verbal compliments, his tongue finding much better use licking pathways over the young man’s behind, Noh dedicating himself to a complete appreciation of what he’d been offered. Or maybe what he was going to take, without the need for an actual invitation. Tommy certainly wasn’t complaining.

Tommy failed to bite down the groan that worked its way through Noh’s attention on his body. For someone who exuded intimidation and seemed as stiff as Noh-Varr, he certainly knew how to put his mouth and tongue to work. Chills danced along Tommy’s skin, even on parts that received none of the affection. At least, he liked to think it was affection. The Kree was certainly ambiguous about where he actually stood in this relationship and Tommy himself wasn’t a man for ridiculously romantic notions or even confessions, but their equilibrium was something steadfast that tied them together more than any three words could ever attempt to.

Taking no offense at being shushed, Tommy resumed relaying his thoughts through soft moans, a couple of mewls, and maybe a shuddering exhale. Noh was damn good at surprising him with ever new, creative ways to make him lose his mind. Like right now. There was something inhuman about the meticulous attention and care being given to a part of him Tommy did not waste much thought on.

Noh’s tongue traced over a firm curve, keeping Tommy waiting for anything beyond it. His hand ventured around the front, rounding over the tip of his cock, quite clearly the speedster was up for this if the tight stiffness of his member was anything to go by. Noh-Varr employed his vastly adaptable knowledge, circling once more with his fingertips before they clenched around the needy flesh with reassurance, but also languid patience. He had all night for this and no one was going to disturb them here in their dingy two-room apartment.

As his hand gave Tommy a few well-meant, lazy strokes, his tongue found something far more interesting to delve towards. Noh paid indefinite attention to Tommy’s response, wanting to know which ways would draw moans and gasps and possibly drive the young man insane.

A sharp gasp flew out of Tommy’s mouth, contorting all future sounds into one garbled by his gasps or cries. If the noise didn’t give away to how little Tommy had done with another, the way his hips twitched and rolled did. Noh’s instant reward for his efforts was obvious and delectable. The Kree grinned to himself, pausing his ministrations to revel in how undone Tommy sounded already.

He put his mouth back to what he was doing, carefully tracing, probing, finding out what made Tommy downright pant into the pillow and his hips tremble. He wouldn’t last long like this, but it was perfectly okay. The plethora of experiences they’d shared already would only be enhanced by this night and the Kree made a very useful bank of memories on the practices which his young lover enjoyed.  
Noh-Varr’s hand allowed Tommy’s shaft a little more pressure, a little more heat as he pumped him leisurely, much like he would touch himself on one of those rare nights Tommy would not indulge him in the pleasure of his physical company in bed. Noh-Varr despised those nights and covered them in graphic memories, recalling every detail of when Tommy graced him with his affections.  
Noh marveled at how far Tommy had fallen, how all sense and wit neglected him as his Kree tapped into every fiber of his body with a few probes and strokes. Too soon to be prideful, Tommy dugs his fingers into the bed, rolled his hips hard, panted as if he couldn’t get enough air, and even begged.

For what, Noh didn’t quite know, but let his imagination run rampant. Maybe Tommy wanted Noh-Varr to let him go and spare him a respite, or maybe a demand for more and all that entailed. In the end, it didn’t matter because his body decided it wanted to spring to the finish line, and it did, with a sweet cry from Tommy’s lips, hips jerking into Noh’s grip.

Noh-Varr could feel it rock through Tommy’s body and practically vibrate into his own core. He stayed pressed to Tommy’s wonderful form, face resting on his lower back as he afforded the younger a few more pumps, hand now sticky with Tommy’s release as the Kree hummed with pleasure, entirely without having been touched in any way. That could happen later, or tomorrow morning, or at any point in their lives, there was no rush, no intense need for the two of them to be apart.

“You liked that, Tommy? Better than receiving a blowjob?”

Tommy shuddered and sighed as response, eyes staring at nothing in particular as his orgasm crested. It had felt better than a blowjob, though Tommy had absolutely nothing to complain about Noh’s skill in that department either, as the Kree could do marvelous things with his tongue that Tommy was sure would have Billy green with envy if he knew. Not that he would ever find out, of course, Noh was his secret...not so secret.

Grunting again, Tommy pressed into Noh’s hand and basked in the feeling of his alien boyfriend’s head on his lower back, resting there as if it was the best pillow the world had ever produced. Maybe to Noh-Varr, it was.

“Mm,” he managed to say, finding some strength to reach back and run through familiar soft hair. He still couldn’t believe the kind of things he was doing, him! With a guy! Granted, an alien who cared little for gender roles and fluidity, for Noh, it was all just ‘interpersonal, physical relationships’ and boy did Tommy regret ever having that conversation with the Kree. He heard enough about Hala and its customs to last him a lifetime.

But hell, it was part of Noh and through extension and association, that was okay with him too. He suspected Noh would, as soon as he returned to lucidity from whatever triumph this little act had given him, return to explaining why it pleasured him so greatly to reduce Tommy to a mindless, incoherent post-orgasmic mess. So Tommy took the initiative, turning his body to where Noh now lay beside him, still fully dressed and wasn’t that a damn atrocity, coming home and ravishing innocent, sleepy speedsters.

“I’m not gonna ask how long you’ve been thinking about this....but you have, right?”

The lazy smile on the Kree’s lips told Tommy more than he ever planned to know.

“I might have given it a moment of my thoughts or two.”

He inched closer, arms clasping Tommy’s waist and pulling his warm body into what the rest of the world considered spooning but would never carry that name in Tommy’s household.

“You’re weird. Do you know that? Even for a space roach.”

“But you like me anyway, despite it, correct?”

Tommy rolled his eyes, contemplating how quickly he could fall asleep and avoid this conversation, but Noh made a case of keeping him firmly interested in awake simply by the dips and bumps of muscle pressed to Tommy’s back.

“I like you because of that, too. But I’m not kissing you until you’ve brushed...with bleach.”

Another chuckle had Tommy’s back vibrate as it made its way through Noh’s broad chest and the Kree settled his head in the crook of his lover’s neck.

“I like you too, Tommy Shepherd. Very much so.”

“I know that, dork, now go to sleep. I’m too orgasmed out to argue. We can do that over breakfast.”


End file.
